Emergiendo
by wane dg
Summary: Quien escribía dejó caer la pluma de su mano luego de colocar el punto final. Contó las palabras, mas de tres mil, y sonrió satisfecha por haber podido plasmar lo mejor que pudo el cómo una de sus parejas favoritas de todos los tiempos se dejó envolver en las mortales llamas del corazón, para luego poder emerger completos. [One shot. Rated M.]


**N/A: Si estas dispuesto o dispuesta a leer esto, te recomiendo que lo hagas escuchando la canción "Down" de Jason Walker. Yo escribí esto escuchándola, así que te aseguro que va a hacer la diferencia. Eso si, hacele caso omiso a la letra.**

 **Como siempre, casi todo es de Rick Riordan. Gracias por tanto, Tío Rick.**

* * *

 ** _Emergiendo_**

* * *

La verdad es que cuando se trataba de Percy y Annabeth juntos, quedaba poco que importase más. Y es que todo a su alrededor se veía eclipsado, y lo único que parecía ser relevante en esos momentos era el amor: que se volvía tan denso y puro que podría hasta considerarse tangible. Y es que el de ellos era, es y será un amor forjado para poder _sobrevivir_ , en cada sentido de la palabra.

"Es como si fuese lo único que queda en lo solitario de la hora de muertes, un algo que se convierte en ancla y no deja a mi alma sucumbir; es como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas, algo que tiene una simple razón de ser; es lo que evita que vaya enredando sombras en la profunda soledad, y...", hasta ahí había llegado a describir Annabeth con analogías el amor de ellos hacia algún tiempo ya. Pero como siempre, nada parecía ser suficiente. Nunca se daba por vencida y volvía una y otra vez a tratar de buscar palabras ya existentes para explicar las miles de sensaciones y sentimientos que en ella se congregaban a causa de Percy. A pesar de que nunca las hallaba.  
Y no sin antes perderse en un _mar_ de pensamientos.

Así es como se la encontraba aquel gélido día de noviembre, a fines del mes, en Nueva York. Estaba en el departamento de Percy, ambos sentados en el sofá de la salita, abrigados con lo suficiente para poder seguir sintiendo frio y así tener otra razón más por la que estar abrazados.

Hacia horas estaban ahí. Habían hablado mucho, habían visto documentales sobre arquitectura gótica –lo cual termino en un berrinche por parte de Percy que solo pudo ser aplacado por unos cuantos besos–, habían tomado cuanto café sus cuerpos les permitieron, y habían discutido unas muchas veces para luego terminar besándose otro tanto.

Ese día, claro está, el tiempo estaba de su lado.

–Voy al baño –dijo Percy mientras deshacía el abrazo y se levantaba.

Annabeth lo miró e hizo a un lado sus pensamientos.

–Em. Si –movió sus piernas hacia la izquierda y las puso donde su novio había estado sentado–, estaba empezando a preocuparme de que te orinaras en el sofá y luego tener que explicarle la situación a Sally.

–¡Hey, no puedo creer que digas eso, es tu culpa! Debo estar atento para supervisar el control remoto cuando lo agarras, tengo miedo de esos documentales tuyos.

Ella lo vio irse al cuarto de baño con una sonrisa pícara y acto seguido busco otro documental. En esa oportunidad no tuvo tanta suerte, pero de seguro a Percy se le quemarían esos sesos suyos al ver a un par de matemáticos hablar de los múltiples casos en los que el Teorema de Pitágoras podía ser utilizado.

Y la verdad es que no estuvo para nada errada.

Su novio volvió secándose las manos en sus vaqueros y apenas miro la pantalla del televisor, se paró en seco para poner cara de foca bebe blanca.  
Desgraciadamente le salía tan bien que Annabeth no resistió y se rió.

–¡No voy a hacerte ver esto! Lo prometo.

–Mmm. Sabia decisión –se acercó al sillón por detrás y la abrazó–, porque te estaba por preguntar si quieres ir a comer tortas fritas en la Quinta Avenida.

–¿Con almíbar? –Preguntó Annabeth.

–Tanto almíbar como quieras.

–Bueno, podríamos ir ya. Antes de que se ponga más frio. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –¿Me prestarías un abrigo?

Percy hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en plan ofendido por la pregunta. Hacía tiempo que él le había dado la libertad para ir a cualquier parte del departamento de su madre y sacar lo que sea, pero ella todavía quería ser cuidadosa y educada, aunque allí no hubiese padres a los que causar buenas impresiones, y aunque fuese ella la que invadía la cama de Percy en el campamento solo por el simple hecho de querer ser abrazada durante la noche.  
Pero él no dijo nada. Soló sonrió y Annabeth supo que era porque al fin de cuentas estaba extremadamente feliz y porque de alguna forma sabía que ella solamente estaba respetando un hogar que _no_ era de ellos.  
Acto seguido él fue a su cuarto.

Pero, ¿Quién iba a decir que un semidiós tan poderoso como Percy Jackson podía ser vencido por un simple armario? Hacía más de diez minutos estaba peleando con las perchas de las camperas que se le habían caído cuando Annabeth entró en silencio a la habitación. Al principio él solo buscaba algo que no le quedara muy grande a su novia, pero luego a medida que hurgaba entre los abrigos con impresionante torpeza comenzó a tirar –sin querer– casi todo.  
Pretendió dejarlo así una vez que encontró su campera favorita de hacía unos años atrás, hasta que pensó en su madre ordenando aquel lio.  
Tiró la campera a la cama y empezó a poner las otras prendas en su lugar. La verdad es que no parecía un trabajo arduo a su criterio hasta que cuando creyó estar por terminar, se le vino abajo todo, con el caño de las perchas incluido.

Atrás de él una risa surcó el aire.

–Creo que necesitas ayuda.

El semidiós cerró las puertas del armario y al darse vuelta se sorprendió de ver a Annabeth sentada sobre el escritorio que solo cumplía la función de sostener una pequeña fuente de conchas de mar. Habría jurado que esa mesa no resistiría ni diez kilos.  
Pobre, debería comenzar a tener más cuidado al catalogar muebles porque su lista mental de "muebles subestimados", encabezada por la increíble mesa Buford, se estaba haciendo larga.

Tomó la campera de la cama y fue a ponérsela a su novia.

–No es que lo insinúe yo, claro –se colocó adelante de ella, con sus rodillas a la altura de la cintura–, pero creo que los chicos suelen hacer algunas cosas sin la ayuda de la novia.

–¿Si? –Replicó la hija de Atenea–. Yo opino que eso solo se aplica a los que no tienen sesos de alga, además estas teniendo problemas. Y las novias ayudan… siempre que quieran.

El hijo del dios del mar entrecerró los ojos y solo se concentró en arroparla con amor: brazo derecho primero, brazo izquierdo después, cerrar cierre, pelo fuera y, definitivamente, acomodar el cuello. Todo en ese orden.  
Cuando terminó la besó como tantas veces había hecho.

Hacía tiempo Percy se venía preguntando si algún día podría llegar a cansarse o simplemente dejar de sentir al besarla esa _dulce_ sensación en sus músculos, como si estuviesen siendo desgarrados de manera placentera, que hacía a sus extremidades moverse sin esa rapidez de la cual hacía gala tan orgullosamente en las batallas.  
Además, desde que habían comenzado a salir, Annabeth producía en él un proceso de derretimiento que emanaba de su pecho y se expandía hasta embotar su cerebro. Aunque… Para qué mentir. Desde antes de siquiera saber que se querían de esa forma, ambos con tan solo pensar en el otro eran _víctimas_ de esa y otras tantas sensaciones.

Todavía sumidos en aquel beso, ambos pensaron que podían pasar sus vidas así: sencillamente correspondiéndose. Pero indefectiblemente ese _simple_ beso se convirtió en algo más lánguido. No eran conscientes, pero la fuerza de voluntad que estaban poniendo en no hacerle caso a las aceleradas palpitaciones de sus corazones que instaban a movimientos más desesperados, era digna de héroes.

Ambos conocían aquel tortuoso y embriagador juego de labios y lenguas moviéndose lentamente, pero la verdad es que no eran ningunos expertos y mucho menos sabían qué seguía después; de forma que solo continuaron así, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo oleadas de calor intensas.

Podrían haber parado. Pero acabaron por establecer un acuerdo tácito de esos que solo pueden establecer los que realmente se pertenecen: ese día, esa tarde y esa noche serian personas que sucumbirían ante el acto al que ni los dioses se podían resistir.

Imitando lo que sus labios, Annabeth separó sus piernas de forma precavida. El cerebro embotado de Percy entendió el gesto a la perfección, por lo que acercó su cadera hasta dar con el mueble y luego levanto sus manos y las coloco en la cintura de ella. Con un poco de fuerza empujó para sí a Annabeth y pudo por fin tenerla más cerca.  
Como respuesta, ella soltó un tierno sonido contenido en un suspiro: el primero de muchos.

Y si, empezaron a sentir un calor _insoportable_ , así que ¿por qué _tanta_ ropa?  
Ella se sacó la campera con la cautela de un león en plena cacería, le desabrocho el cinto de cuero marrón, y también lo despojo a él de lo único que cubría su torso. A esto último lo hizo rápido porque parecía _necesitar_ respirar con él.

–El escritorio… –Percy solo pudo hacerle caso omiso a lo que la chica decía, pero sonrió aliviado al percatarse que no era el único sin poder decir palabra–. No va…

–Ajam. –Contesto a no sabía qué mientras acariciaba con una mano la mejilla de Annabeth.

–Hace... Ruido –insistió ella musitando sobre la boca de él.

Mensaje recibido.

Claro. Percy estaba ejerciendo fuerza también contra el escritorio. Era demasiado para el mueble. Ella podía caer si la madera no resistía. Era su responsabilidad como héroe de _salvarla_. Cuan linda y rebuscada invitación para seguir.

Sus manos fueron a posarse debajo de sus muslos y Annabeth le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Para ser sinceros, él semidiós podría haberla sujetado con un solo brazo y haberse dirigido a la cama sin ni siquiera inmutarse, pero lo cierto es que Perseus Jackson no iba a desperdiciar ocasión alguna de tocarla porque de repente sus manos y toda su piel parecían encenderse al rojo vivo en respuesta de hasta el más mínimo roce con ella.

La puso a salvo con delicadeza sobre lo que se sintió como un lecho de espuma de mar: blanco, suave y fresco.

–Te amo –Percy susurro en su oído.

Annabeth estuvo al borde de _romperse_. No podía entenderlo, pero su pecho estaba rebosando de la más pura felicidad y justo cuando pensó en que no podría llegar más allá, aquel estúpido chico que tenía encima suyo y quien la acariciaba con tal delicadeza que parecía imposible, decidió decirle entre suspiros la más ferviente verdad.  
Ella solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza, tirando el cortejo por la borda.

–Te amo –Volvió a decirle él, y esa vez si obtuvo respuesta.

Siguieron así hasta que Annabeth cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos estaban en forma de puño sobre la espalda de Percy –de manera ruda– cuando podría tenerlas extendidas para que así hubiese más piel con piel.  
Lo hizo, las abrió y las fue moviendo hasta colocarlas en los costados de él, a la altura de las costillas, y dio por entendido que el abrazo había sido desarmado. Buscó esos labios a los que tanto ansiaba y se encargó ella de besarlos como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con avaricia, y disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de su lengua contra la de él.

Y todo sin perder la delicadeza, esa que los hacia ver de manera tan parecida a los rayos plateados de la luz de la luna en las profundidades del mar.

Lo siguiente fueron las manos de Percy abriéndose paso por entre la remera de ella. Le acarició el abdomen de una forma que pareció doler. Si bien quería hacerlo rápido, opto por no. Por una vez en su vida quería que su estúpido cerebro asimilara cada detalle. Si el proceso demandaba todo un día, él simplemente se concedería ese día y otros mil más para eliminar margen de error alguno.

Como era obvio, la remera estaba de más, así que esa fue la primera prenda descartada ya en la cama. Siguieron los vaqueros de ella, los de él… Y cuando estaban seguros de aquello, Annabeth hizo acopio de toda su valentía para enredar sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de él y tirar, haciéndolo gemir, mientras que con la otra mano le bajó la ropa interior. Él pudo vengarse, y optó por sacar primero el sostén de su camino sin ni siquiera regalarle a su novia un beso durante el proceso. Proceso que, a decir verdad, fue más arduo de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Una vez despojados de todo lo que les impedía el pleno contacto, Percy comenzó a marcar con besos que parecían cruces de fuego el cuerpo de Annabeth. Poco a poco comenzaron a perderse en un frenesí _casi_ marino, se sentían como si embriagados de sensaciones estuviesen, y la intensidad abrumadora de los gestos de ambos solo servían para incitar aún más el deseo.

Para cuando no pudieron seguir resistiendo, él pidió permiso.

No es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, Percy había preguntado si podía antes de siquiera realizar el más leve movimiento. Pero aquello… Aquello era a donde todo desembocaba, era de donde no podrían regresar.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, y unieron sus labios en un afán de compartir dolor.

Annabeth en lo primero en que pensó fue en las profundidades.  
Ella sabía que su novio poseía ciertas propiedades profundas que podían ser buenas o malas, caóticas o calmas… Pero esa tarde ya convertida en noche, le sorprendió sobremanera darse cuenta de que ella también tenía las suyas, y no fue hasta que sintió la de él inundándola toda que las comparó.  
Odió el hecho de que la oscuridad estuviese impregnada en ella. Algo inexplicable, pero así era; y Percy allí, purificándola.

Eso solo ocupo la mente de la semidiosa unas milésimas de segundo, gracias a los dioses, pues en el interior de ellos algo se iba encendiendo cada vez más, tornándose imposible de controlar, de forma que acariciaron sus labios con desesperación, como si dejar de hacerlo les aterrorizase.

–Te amo.

Inexplicable, pero Percy se las arreglo esa y otras tantas veces más para dejar de lado el placer y decirle esas dos palabras a su amada. Lo repitió tanto que pensó que lo que decía podría llegar a carecer sentido, pero la verdad es que era lo único que quería que ella supiera.  
Si, pretendía de ella y con ella muchísimas otras cosas; pero la verdad más pura y cruda era el amor. Siempre había tenido miedo de las relaciones sexuales porque sabía perfectamente que eso ni de por casualidad expresaría lo que Annabeth era para él, e incluso en aquel momento no podía parar sus nervios ante la posibilidad de su novia pensando en que actuaba porque sus hormonas habían decidido tomar el control, así que simplemente opto por abrir su corazón entre suspiros.

La hija de la diosa de la sabiduría calló. No dijo palabra alguna, estaba como distante, quejándose, invitando a Percy a sumirse en ese silencio de ella tan lejano y sencillo.  
Estaba como ausente, dolorosa, pero más tarde una sonrisa y un jadeo bastaron para saber que no era cierto. Estaba alegre y emergiendo de todo lo que los rodeaba, llena del alma de él.

La sensación de dolor no fue más que un recuerdo en cuestión de segundos. Percy la besó en la boca, en el cuello, en los hombros, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que quedara a su alcance.  
Jamás en sus vidas se habían sentido tan enteros o tan completos como en aquel momento. Tenían la impresión de estar hechos única y exclusivamente para ellos, única y exclusivamente para aquello.

A su tiempo, el placer exploto en el interior de ambos.  
Terminaron con dos corazones que latieron con fuerza, uno encima del otro, y unas asombrosas contracciones que fueron, en conjunto, la sensación más maravillosa que habían experimentado ellos.  
Y también lo _más_ profundo.

La intensidad de lo que acababan de vivir comenzó a desvanecerse, haciendo que se relajaran.

Respirando con dificultad, él procuro no caer con todo su peso sobre ella, y besó su mejilla con ternura.

–¿Estas… –Annabeth no pudo hablar al primer intento, por lo que se concedió unos segundos más para recuperar la compostura– ¿Estas bien?

Su novio no pudo sonreír más. Resplandecía de felicidad, como ella.

–¿Acaso no lo estás tú? –Agarro la manta que estaba a un costado y la estiro para que se taparan.

Annabeth rió y provoco un hormigueó en Percy. Allí, debajo de él era a donde quería quedarse por siempre.

–Dioses –largo unas carcajadas maravillosamente exhaustas. Estaba agotado–. Creo que sufrí el cortocircuito más impresionante del mundo. –Se derrumbó en la cama a un lado y atrajo a la chica a sus brazos–. No sé nada.

–Mmm. Lo del cortocircuito es nuevo –dijo Annabeth, de nuevo entre risas–. Pero lo demás no –se acorruco todo lo posible contra él, disfrutando del contacto de su piel.

Estaban cansados, si, pero no lo suficiente para dormir.  
Acababan de terminar de conocerse. Ya nada entre ellos quedaba oculto, ni lo bueno ni lo malo.  
Protegidos así, por la sensación de fortaleza que ambos emanaban, se quedaron en silencio sonriendo, ordenando sus pensamientos y disfrutando.  
Cuatro parpados se cerraron al mismo tiempo y, más tarde, cuando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche indicó que hacia media hora estaban así, unos ojos verdes se abrieron y surcaron la habitación.  
Percy tenía una idea.

–¿Estas? –Susurro él.

–Creí que estaba en tus brazos –si Annabeth hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, los hubiese puesto en blanco–. ¿Necesitas algo?

–N-no… Si –dudó–. Quiero decir que estoy bien así, esto está siendo bueno… No, realmente bueno, perfecto –comenzó a hacer ademanes con la mano que no estaba sobre la espalda de Annabeth mostrando su nerviosismo. No quería que ella pensara que estaba menospreciando el momento–. Me refiero a que espero que sepas que no me voy a enojar si dices que no…

–Suéltalo ya –lo cortó Annabeth en un afán de ahorrarle la inquietud. Despegó la cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Un deje de seriedad surcó su rostro, pero la alegría no pudo ser derrotada.

Percy la miro y antes de contestar le regaló una sonrisa de esas que escondían problemas o ideas estúpidas.

–¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –En la mente de ella un pensamiento veloz cruzó, y él antes de averiguar si era positivo o no, se apresuró a seguir–, me refiero a que podemos ir y luego volver aquí y seguir así. Pero no vayas a creer que…

–Sí.

–Qué –pretendía que fuese una pregunta, pero Percy se sorprendió un poco tanto que olvidó cómo hacerla.

–Que sí, vamos –Annabeth permitió que el brillo de sus ojos se contagiara a los del semidiós y acto seguido lo besó. Su intención era que fuese un beso dulce y breve, pero al saber que ambos estaban desnudos debajo de la manta, cada fibra de su ser gritó y luchó por algo más _salvaje._

–Creo que… –él buscó de deshacer el beso.

–Ajam –Annabeth se separó y suspiro–, voy al baño.

Y con esas palabras resonando en la cabeza, Percy la vio alejarse. Se perdió detrás de la puerta con la manta cubriéndole la mayoría del cuerpo. Su pelo suelto y rubio ondeó majestuosamente en su espalda.

Diez o quince minutos después los dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras y salieron afuera del edificio.  
Iban tomados de las manos, hacia frio y la nieve podría haber sido un impedimento para abandonar el calor que otorgaban las paredes del apartamento, pero la verdad es que ellos rebosaban de absolutamente todo.  
Podrían haber arrasado con todo un ejército de monstruos en el lugar con la mas baja temperatura del planeta y haber terminado con una sonrisa en el rostro más grande que la de un psicópata.

Obviamente ya estaba oscuro y había millones de luces de navidad a lo largo de un sinnúmero de calles en la ciudad, todas los iluminaban a ellos.

Frenaron un par de veces, una para besarse, y otra porque pensaron haber escuchado ruidos, pero además de eso nada relevante paso en el camino hacia donde planeaban ir.

Y tampoco lo notaron, pero muchos los vieron con las manos unidas mientras la noche caía sobre el mundo.

* * *

 **La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir esto planeaba decir un par de cosas en plan "Notas de Autor" pero ahora que realmente tengo que hacerlo porque ya está terminado y porque estoy a punto de publicarlo, no me acuerdo muy bien qué quería decir.  
De todas formas no importa, creo que lo que más necesitas saber es que estoy extremadamente feliz de venir acá y publicar algo después de tres años. Y sobre todo porque ahora si sé que quiero hacer esto en un futuro y porque el sentir que mejore mucho en todo este tiempo es estimulante.  
Con respecto al one shot, juro que traté de escoger y poner las palabras lo mejor que pude para darle forma a lo que en mi mente imaginé.  
Estoy segura de que muchos en alguna ocasión se preguntaron cómo se daría la primera vez de esta pareja, y también estoy segura de que la mayoría se topó con un montón de historias un poco… desubicadas. Me refiero a que lo único que podemos encontrar por acá o en otros sitios web para leer son cosas que se centran en lo físico y lo sexual, nada de amor. Yo no sé vos, pero en mi humilde opinión Percy y Annabeth son todo menos sexópatas al estilo Cincuenta Sombras.  
Así que, básicamente, mi propósito era remediar lo dicho anteriormente (además de otro un poco más personal) por lo que estoy deseando fervientemente haber logrado al menos una pequeñísima parte de lo que me propuse.  
Also te quiero decir que si sos alguien familiarizado/a con poemas, te habrás dado cuenta de que lo que acabas de leer está influenciado por Pablo Neruda. Es más, robé algunos fragmentos de mis sonetos favoritos y los modifique para que quedaran con lo que trataba de escribir (resulta ser que es muy difícil explicar de una forma bella lo que es el coito y no sucumbir y detallar de la forma que tanto quería evitar). Bueno, supongo que acá es cuando te pido perdón por tantas metáforas, analogías y demás.**

 **Creo que ya te dije todo.**  
 **No, para. También tenés que saber que esto está publicado porque quiero críticas constructivas o tu mas simple opinión. Acepto cualquier cosa, desde el querer tirarme tomates hasta el hacerme saber que tus hormonas hicieron asdjañlsudhfas.**  
 **Juro, otra vez, que voy a apreciar mucho el tiempo que te tomes para escribirme y que, como consecuencia, te voy a responder lo antes posible de la misma forma (con un comentario).**

 **Gracias.**

 **PD. Espero me hayas hecho caso y que hayas escuchado la canción de Jason Walker mientras leías.**


End file.
